The Shield
The Shield is a stable which took the WWE by storm from 2012 to 2014. The main three members of The Shield are Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns. The Shield made their debut in Survivor Series 2012 during the main event (which was a triple threat match between CM Punk, John Cena & Ryback for the WWE Championship) then split up in 2014. Debut The Shield made their debut to the WWE in Survivor Series 2012 during the main event which was between CM Punk, John Cena & Ryback for the WWE Championship. The Shield assaulted Ryback and slammed him through the announce table and helping CM Punk retaining his title thus confirming The Shield to be heels. The Shield then addressed their acts claiming that they attacked Ryback for the sake of justice. Alliance with CM Punk and Paul Heyman When The Shield were accused of being allied with CM Punk and Paul Heyman, they denied it for two months prior to the Royal Rumble ppv. But when an unknown source recorded video footage of Paul Heyman telling Brad Maddox that he paid the shield to secure victory for CM Punk to retain the title. The group would later attack Ryback in a ladder match to help CM Punk even thought they said they did it for justice. The Shield had to break up the alliance with CM Punk when Vince Mcmahon banned the Shield from ring side so they could not help Punk win. When Punk was fighting The Rock, the match The Shield was banned from ringside. The lights went put during the match and The Rock was busted through an announce table and Vince thought it was the work of the shield so he had the match continued after CM Punk pulled The Rock in the ring and beat The Rock in the match. The Rock would then win the match and take the title away from CM Punk. Championship Pursuit & Winning Streak The Shield continued their wrestling careers after CM Punk lost the WWE championship. They would do attacks on different WWE superstars because they have the intention to fight injustice in WWE. They also won some championship gold later in their 2013 career. Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns would win the WWE tag team titles. Dean Ambrose would win the United States championship. They also had an undefeated record in the six man tag team competition. They lost that record when they Randy Orton, Sheamus and Kane beat them in a six man tag team match. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns would lose the tag team championships when the Rhodes Brothers beat them for the tag team championships. Alliance with The Authority The shield after Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins lost the tag team titles became hired hands for the authority. They were practically bodyguards for the authority's WWE world heavyweight champion Randy Orton. The Shield would usually attack anybody that would fight the authority on behalf of Triple H. The Shield would attack Daniel Bryan cause Daniel Bryan is the biggest enemy to the authority. Feud with The Wyatt Family The Shield for their services for the authority was rewarded for the opportunity to earn a spot in the elimination chamber ppv. The Shield would have to fight John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Sheamus for the opportunity. The Shield lost the match by DQ when the Wyatt Family attacked John Cena. On smackdown the following Friday The Shield would challenged the Wyatt Family. The Shield got their match and during the match Dean Ambrose fought one of the Wyatt members in the crowd. Dean never came back and The Shield had to fight 2 on 3 and then The Shield lost the match. The Shield was given a rematch against the Wyatt Family and they lost again because Seth Rollins walked out because he got frustrated with Dean and Romans arguing. Leaving The Authority The Shield later on grew tension with the authority. The Shield was tired of director of operations Kane. When Kane tried to get The Shield to attack Jerry the King Lawler they turned on Kane.The Shield got a match against Kane and the New Age outlaws and The Shield won the match at Wrestlemania 30 The Shield vs Evolution Triple H got fed up with The Shield when The Shield betrayed Triple H when Triple tried to win the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Triple H punished The Shield by placing them in an 11 on 3 handicap match. The Shield got attacked by the 11 man team and the Triple H reunited Evolution and now they are feuding with The Shield. Seth Rollins' Betrayal On June 2, 2014. Seth Rollins hit Roman Reigns on the back with a steel chair and Dean Ambrose as well, by joining Evolution after Batista quits. After their breakup, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns would remain a part of The Shield until June 16, 2014 when The Shield completely broke up and they both got new theme songs and attires (except for Reigns). Weeks after The Shield broke up, Seth Rollins won the 2014 Money in the Bank briefcase and would go on to feud with Dean Ambrose. Post Breakup Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose would proceed to feud with each other for a long time. In the 2015 Royal Rumble, Roman Reigns won the Royal Rumble match and went on to face Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 31. during that match, Seth Rollins arrived and cashed in his money in the bank briefcase. Rollins then proceeded to win the match as well as the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. In Payback 2015, Ambrose, Rollins & Reigns had a mini reunion by slamming Randy Orton through the Announce Table with The Shield's finisher, The Triple Powerbomb. then Rollins stuck out the Shield taunt towards Ambrose & Reigns. They both respond by attacking Rollins. in Battleground 2016, The Shield triple threat match that had been discussed within the past few years had finally happened. the match was won by Dean Ambrose who retained his WWE World Championship. The three members wouldn't meet again until Survivor Series 2016 where it was a tag team match between Team Raw (Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens & Braun Strowman) & Team SmackDown (Dean Ambrose, Shane McMahon, AJ Styles, Randy Orton & Bray Wyatt). after Ambrose got eliminated thanks to a distraction from Styles, Ambrose returned to the ring and assaulted Styles. Security would attempt to get Ambrose away but then Roman & Seth jumped in and beat up all the security guards. Ambrose, Reigns & Rollins then hit Styles with the Triple PowerBomb through the announce table and had a mini reunion. Reunion During July & August 2017, Rollins had attempted to make a potential Shield reunion with Dean Ambrose for several weeks, but Ambrose would continuously refuse because he lost his trust in Rollins after the latter had betrayed him and Reigns three years prior. Category:Wrestlers Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Officials Category:Fighter Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Outright Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rescuers Category:Genius Category:Businessmen Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Teams Category:Brutes Category:Partners in Training Category:Mascots